


Touching the Sun

by tulirepo



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Adopted Children, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Sphintus Carmen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Awkwardness, Cultural Differences, Falling In Love, First Time, M/M, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Miscommunication, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Omega Titus Alexius, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulirepo/pseuds/tulirepo
Summary: When the Alexius family gets caught up in a political drama, Titus’ father has no other choice than to marry his only son into the well-respected healer family in Narpolia in order to keep him safe. Titus is not a fan of this solution. Sphintus tries his best even if in the beginning his new mate is cold as ice.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me: _has 123456789 fics to work on_  
>  also me: _rewatches Magi and gets plot bunnies about Titus and Sphintus_
> 
>  
> 
> Soooo I haven't written Magi fics for years so my characterization might be rusty but I've noticed the lack of fics with my favourite boys. Especially that there are no omegaverse fics focusing on them.
> 
> This fic will be a series of stories that revolve around the not so happily starting arranged marriage of Titus and Sphintus. So far I have about three fics planned with no deadline so I write them whenever inspiration strikes. The setting is mostly like the original stories, expect I probably won't include magic.  
> Oh and the explicit rating is for future chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for all my friends on discord who are patient with me and my constant screaming about Magi, it means a lot. <3

Having grown up reading fairy tales, Titus thought he would be lucky enough to marry for love. He was higher status after all, he had time and connections to get know a lot of people… until his family caught up in a political drama, threatening with assassination attempts, the future didn’t look bright for any of them. 

It wasn’t a huge surprise when one day his father announced he would ship away Titus to another city to marry him off into a well-respected family with a son about his age. His father believed Titus would be safer if he was away, and that nobody sane would be crazy enough to try to hurt a family of healers. 

But nobody told Titus he would be irritated by his new husband from the very beginning. He was such an uncivilized and immature brat whose laugh would echo through the whole hall as he blabbed and blabbed about some non-sense Titus didn’t care about. The omega had barely a week before the wedding to get know his future mate – which he spent with avoiding him in any way possible. Even worse, he had to dress now after Heliohaptian fashion… which meant exposing way more skin that he was comfortable with. Though he supposed he had better than Heliohaptian women whose breasts were all bare. Titus didn’t even know where to look, especially when he was introduced to his in-laws. And since they were so different looking, people pinched Titus’ cheeks, calling him pretty and cute. Heliohaptian were awfully touchy with everybody so he supposed this was something he needed to get used to.

Sometimes, Titus wanted to scream their heads off, but he knew he couldn’t do that. He wanted to flee and hide away, but that was impossible with his freshly married status. There weren’t any familiar faces at the wedding since his father didn’t want to risk his enemies knowing where he hid him. Titus felt lonely and miserable through all the celebration. He reluctantly danced with the members of the Carmen clan, forcing a smile on his face at their jokes. While they tried to include him in the conversation as much as possible, they couldn’t always switch to the lingua franca of the Reim Empire. Titus knew that in the end, he would be the one learning their language. 

By the end of the celebration, he had a light headache, and he had yet to fulfil one duty in the night.

When they could finally leave, Titus’ stomach was in knots, and he felt his heart beating up in his throat. His husband, Sphintus grabbed his hand and led him through the maze of their new home. 

For some reason, Titus thought he would have more time to… prepare. Mentally and physically. 

“Man, what a party!” Sphintus laughed sharply as they stepped into the room, casting away the robe covering his shoulders. Titus stared at his back, trying to make himself accept the situation. Sphintus was at least only a few months older than him, barely over twenty… but Titus couldn’t say he was charmed by his personality. The alpha talked and talked all the time, not knowing when to shut up. Titus only wanted him to be silent. Just because they were married, it didn’t mean they had to speak. And now he was forcing small talk because the wild party apparently fitted his uncivilized taste. 

Titus watched the dark skin of Sphintus glisten in the light of the candles he lit. He swallowed, trying to calm his breathing. There it goes, he thought, he had to give himself to this man. His hand fluttered to the clasps of his clothes. 

“I thought they would stuff us until we burst,” Sphintus continued on blabbing. When he was done with the candles, he turned and stared at Titus. “Hey, what are you doing?”

“Undressing?” Titus raised a brow. Without the clasps, the shoulders of his clothing unravelled, slipping off until his waist where it was secured by the belt. Gods, he should have started with the belt, he must have looked stupid and clumsy like this. 

“Ah, no need for that,” Sphintus rushed to him. Without warning, he reached out to his body, but instead of grabbing Titus in an inappropriate way, he secured back the clasps. “Unless you want to.”

Titus blinked. Of course, he didn’t want a stranger to touch him, but how should he to tell this to his husband? He was supposed to please him even if he hated how touchy he got only after a week of knowing him. He assumed he would get a vial with heat potion so they could get over with their duties easier. 

“Do I have a choice?” Titus snapped, lips trembling as he looked up on the alpha. 

“You haven’t paid attention to what I was saying earlier, have you?”

“You didn’t shut up ever since we met,” Titus snarled. Sphintus breathed in through his nose sharply, but he didn’t snap. 

“You _do_ have a choice. I don’t intend to jump on you just because you’re my husband.”

“What about bonding?” Titus asked the main reason he was afraid of this night. In the morning, people would stare at his neck and look for the mark of his alpha. And rumours would spread if he didn’t have the bite.

“That can be done without laying together.”

Titus frowned. “Is that so?”

“I’m a healer, you should believe me.”

“Of course,” Titus murmured, sharply. His husband chose to ignore his tone, but pushed him to the bed anyway. Titus stumbled, heartbeat still up in his throat. 

“You should still sit down though. I don’t want to hurt you, and you need to trust me with that.”

“Easy to say, you’re not the one getting bitten on the neck.”

Sphintus face twitched; his patience was getting thinner and thinner with each minute when Titus was mocking him. 

“I’m not happy about the circumstances we were forced into, okay? Just stop picking on me and try to work with me.”

“Yes, _alpha_ ,” Titus said bitterly. Sphintus winced. He padded over to the other side of the room and brought a bowl of water, some towels and a small jar. When he came back and opened it, Titus’ nose filled with the scent of herbs. Sphintus took some salve on his fingers, reaching for Titus’ neck, but he clasped a hand on his scent gland. “What’s that?”

“This is a salve that will help to reduce pain. This or I have to suck at your skin for it to loosen up.”

Titus reddened. “I’ve never heard of that.”

“Don’t you use it in Reim?”

Titus shook his head, thinking back of the improper books he read out of curiosity. Usually the alpha would simply go for the neck of the omega, forcing their teeth into the flesh…

“No.”

“And Reim says we’re the barbarians,” Sphintus snorted. For once, Titus didn’t feel like defending his home country. He was about throwing up from nerves at this point and couldn’t think of any smart come backs. 

Turning his face away, he exposed his neck. 

“Just get over with it.”

“Which side?”

“What?”

“On which side do you want to the mark?”

Taken off guard, Titus looked back at his husband. Sphintus’ hand stood still in the air, above his shoulder, and the lights made it seemed like he was blushing. Titus wasn’t prepared for this; that an alpha would actually care for his preference… not knowing what would be a better choice, he shrugged. 

What mattered was that he would have the mark to show off. 

Seeing his reaction, Sphintus decided to not hesitate anymore and reached for the gland closer to him. Titus closed his eyes as a hand run gently through his hair to brush it away. He jolted when his fingers first touched his overly sensitive skin. Most members of the Carmen clan were alphas so he was bombarded with their pheromones all the time. And he had to admit Sphintus smelt good even though he smoked all the time… 

Titus forced himself to relax as Sphintus worked the salve into his skin until it started to tingle. He blushed from the intimacy of the moment; the touch felt actually good. 

When Sphintus was satisfied with the outcome, his hands slipped on Titus’ shoulders to hold him still. Titus took a big breath, forcing himself to stay calm. It would be only more hurtful of he struggled. Sphintus leant closer until his mouth touched his skin. 

Titus assumed he would go right for the bite. Instead of that, Sphintus took his time to kiss his neck and stimulate the area more. Titus tilted his head on the side on instinct, exposing more of his skin. The reaction of his body was embarrassing, but he couldn’t deny that the gentleness of his husband moved something in him. He whined when Sphintus pressed closer, adjusting his mouth on his scent gland for the bonding bite. And Titus was too distracted by his warmth to feel pain right away when his teeth broke the skin. As his body realised what was happening, he stiffened then tried to push the alpha away, but he couldn’t find a grip on him. His breath hitched as he felt the teeth going deeper, the venom of the alpha flooding into this body; it would make his scent change to sign he was claimed. 

Right when he thought he couldn’t take any more pain, it was over and Sphintus pulled away. Titus felt week, his neck throbbed and his mind was hazy from the overwhelming feeling of being marked, but… otherwise he didn’t feel any different. He rested his head on Sphintus’ shoulder, waiting for the world to stop spinning around him. 

“I’m sorry,” Sphintus muttered, rubbing his back. “Let me clean it.”

They parted when Titus could sit upright alone. He hissed from pain as Sphintus disinfected the wound. He didn’t know when he started to shake and cry, and he felt ashamed as he clung onto Sphintus’ arms for support.

He was a bonded omega now. Bonded to stranger in an unknown city. 

After bandaging the new mark, Sphintus give him a few minutes alone so Titus could change into night clothes and get rid of the jewellery then his husband tucked him into bed. He didn’t attempt to touch him any improper way. Their bed was large, they had crazy amount of space for two young adults. Titus curled up on one side, pressing a hand on the bandage on his neck. He didn’t bother with brushing his long hair or move too much, he was too tired from culture shock and dancing all night. Sphintus soon fell asleep on his own side, hugging a long pillow and drooling on the fabric. 

A tiny voice in his mind told Titus, that his husband was maybe just as scared to marry a stranger as he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!! You can also find me on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus meets someone who changes his whole life.

It was a sleepy afternoon in the library. The place quickly became Titus’ favourite; he spent a lot of time there to escape the loneliness of his shared house with his husband. There was even a lovely garden where the readers could sit and read in the shadows.

Titus sat under an orange tree heavy with ripe fruits. He was reading a story about a traveller while he waited for his student to arrive. A month ago, he met a little girl wandering between the book shelves and taking out scrolls randomly. They would have probably walked past each other if she hadn’t asked Titus to give her one from an upper shelf. Titus saw her rolling out the scroll, looking at it, brows knitted then putting it down when she saw that it had no pictures.

Upon asking, she admitted she couldn’t read. Since Titus often see her there, he offered to teach her for free which the little girl took after a bit of convincing.

This was Titus’ best decision ever since he moved to Narpolia to marry. After bonding, his husband had barely touched him – which Titus didn’t mind that much, but he started to feel lonely. He didn’t know anybody in this city apart from Sphintus’ family, and they were too noisy and wanted to know everything about their life. Titus was tired of playing a happy omega, or going out with house wives who assumed they would soon have a baby. At this rate, they wouldn’t have any. Even if they were forced together, Titus felt like he could love their child unconditionally. If weren’t for the fact of actually having to give birth to them, he would have jumped on his husband to make one long ago…

Most of the time, Titus felt miserable. Especially after he spent his first heat as a bonded omega alone, aching. The servants brought him food and water and made sure they burned scent neutralizing candles. After the heat, Sptintus asked, blushing, if Titus was alright, but it was the mere interest of a healer. Then he offered him medicine for supressing his heats. Even that sounded better than laying miserably in his nest, waiting for someone who apparently wasn’t even attracted to him. Maybe Sphintus didn’t even want children…

They’d been married for half a year now.

Spending time with Marga was easy and carefree. She was a quick learner and her favourite stories were about far-away countries with exotic animals. They read together about elephants and tigers and crocodiles. At a point, Titus mentioned that Sphintus had a rather exotic pet; of course, Marga wanted to meet him immediately. Or make Titus bring him to the library.

“I’m afraid people would freak out if someone brought here a cobra,” Titus laughed. “And he never really leaves my husband’s neck.”

“He has him in his neck?” Marga’s eyes widened.

“Yes! You can imagine my surprise when I first saw Kukulcan crawling around the room. I thought he would bite me! I screamed for help and do you know what my husband did?”

“What?”

“He laughed at me!” Titus exclaimed so loudly that several people turned in their direction to hush them. He blushed, but Marga wasn’t bothered by the attention.

“Is your husband handsome?” she asked with childish innocence. Titus blinked, taken off guard with this question.

“He is,” he answered then, seeing Sphintus’ face in front of his inner eyes. Sure, they weren’t exactly close in any sense, but Titus wasn’t blind. Sphintus was handsome, his green eyes were so cheerful and pretty. Titus found himself sometimes staring as the other smoked or read medical scrolls. He was quite a pleasing person to look at if he didn’t open his mouth to ramble. Or when he was actually doing something useful like saving someone’s life.

“Can I meet him? To see his snake?” Marga asked, her blue eyes sparking with excitement.

“I’ll ask him,” Titus promised. Then he didn’t because Sphintus worked so much that they barely met at home, and Titus didn’t know how to bring up the topic.

Now, Titus had blinked at the sundial for the umpteenth time. Half an hour had passed since his little student should have arrived, and Titus started to worry. Narpolia was quite a safe city, but bad things could happen anywhere and Marga was young and naïve. Titus sighed and stood up, putting the scrolls on the table from where the librarians would gather them, and headed out. It couldn’t hurt if he looked around the building, maybe asked if someone had seen her.

But he didn’t need to ask. As soon as he stepped out of the building, he spotted Marga’s red-brownish hair as she sat on the steps leading up to the entrance. Titus knitted his brows; Marga was really independent for her age and always came in to look for him. She sat now curled together, her head resting on her knees. Stepping closer, Titus noticed that her shoulders were shaking.

Was she sick?

“Hey, Marga,” he tapped her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Titus!” she shrieked, jolting. She jumped in his arms, burying her face into his chest. She was shaking from crying. Surprised at the outburst, Titus patted her back, returning the hug. It took several minutes until her somewhat calmed down. Her distress awoken something in Titus because his scent grew soothing on instinct.

“What happened?” he asked softly.

“The director wouldn’t let me in because my reader’s card expired. He didn’t even let me in to tell you not to wait for me…”

“Oh dear,” Titus rubbed her back. “I’m sure we can solve that problem.”

“I don’t have any money,” Marga teared up again.

“Let me handle it for you.”

Marga teared up even more. “The director said that… that I shouldn’t bother you with my company. And that I can barely read anyway.”

Titus gasped. There were rumours that the library founded by scholar Matal Mogamett wasn’t as open as people believed, but this was the first time Titus witnessed such discrimination.

“You don’t bother me! I was the one who promised to teach you, and I will hold myself to my promise. Education should be free! And until then I’ll get you a new reader’s card.”

“How generous words from such a young man,” a voice called behind them. Peaking over Marga’s shoulders, Titus saw a long-bearded old man standing there. He knew his face from the portraits hanging in the hall of the library as if his formal clothes weren’t enough to know who he was. “Are you willing to offer that to any orphan child you meet?”

“I don’t think you have any say in what I use my resources for, Lord Mogamett,” Titus hissed, hugging Marga closer. She was completely stiff as she noticed the man. Titus couldn’t control his scent anymore, and the nostrils of Lord Mogamett moved as the souring scent of a pissed off omega reached him.

“I see. So she’s basically a replacement of what you don’t have. How selfish.”

“You don’t know anything,” Titus murmured. He refused to believe he was selfish for wanting to help a child in need.

“As far as I know, she’s the daughter of some prostitute and she lives in a brothel so it’s not likely she has any close relatives who could take her in and give her proper education. You can take her home if your husband allows you. I only care that she pays for the fee if she wants to use the library in the future,” Mogamett said, stepping away.

“I hope to see you around, Titus Carmen.”

Titus could only gape. How did this man have the nerve to assume Titus would come here after all of this?! How could this nobody give him advices and mix Sphintus into the picture?

“Titus, you’re squeezing me too much,” Marga whimpered. This snapped Titus out of this trance and he let his arms fall.

“Sorry, I didn’t want to hurt you,” he said, pushing a short strand of hair nervously behind his ears. His hands were shaking for anger. “Is that true what Lord Mogamett said?”

Marga lowered her head. “Yes. Mom has had… clients, but she hasn’t come home for a month now.”

Titus’ lips trembled. He could see the picture now; living in such conditions it was a wonder that Marga could come to the library at all. And if Marga’s mother hadn’t come home for a while now… she was most likely dead because Titus couldn’t imagine her leaving without taking her daughter with her if she gave her money for the library’s fee.

“Mom always said I could be anything if I studied hard.”

“She’s right. You can be anything,” Titus smiled, sadness creeping into his tone. “Want to come home with me until we find your mom?”

“I can?” Marga stared. “Really?”

“Of course. You can meet Kukulcan if you want.”

“Yes, I want to!” Marga exclaimed, throwing her little arms around Titus. “Thank you, thank you!”

Titus didn’t know how his husband would react to this, but he wouldn’t give up on Marga without putting on a fight.

 

* * *

 

 

After all the stress in the library, Titus decided they would play with the cats he lured to their with scraps of food. Titus taught Marga how to gain their trust step by step even if some of them still wouldn’t let them pet them.

This was how Sphintus found them, playing in the dim grass of their garden. Marga noticed him earlier and squeaked to get Titus’ attention.

“He’s indeed as handsome as you said!”

Titus felt his cheeks burn even if there shouldn’t be any shame calling his husband handsome. Marga didn’t waste any time, sprinting to Sphintus.

“Can I pet your cobra, Lord Carmen?” she asked. Sphintus blinked then sat on his heels because he was a giant compared to the girl.

“Sure,” he said, making Kukulcan crawl down from his neck. Meanwhile his eyes met Titus’ and his mouth formed a silent question about the situation.

“She’s Marga. We met in the library, I’m teaching her how to read. I promised her she could stay here for a while.”

“Alright,” Sphintus said in a tone that made obvious he would have more questions later. Meanwhile Kukulcan shoot out his tongue with interest as Marga watched him with wide eyes. “Do you want to hold him?”

“Yes!”

“Okay then hold out your arms for him. He’ll crawl on you.”

Marga did as told, and Kukulcan crawled up to her shoulders with a hiss.

“Don’t worry, I’ve had him since he was an egg. He’s trained not to bite,” Sphintus said, mostly addressing the worried Titus. He knew that his husband made various things from snake venom, but he found it slightly foolish to carry such a dangerous thing so close and letting children touch him. But Heliohaptians were for some reason obsessed with snakes.

“He’s really pretty,” Marga said, soothing the tip of her fingers on the dry scales.

“And smart. He’s in important assistant for me to heal.”

“Titus didn’t tell me you’re a healer!”

“Oh, what did he tell you then?”

“That you have a big snake!”

Sphintus’ lips trembled, hearing this, and Titus’ face heated up. While it was meant innocently, it had definitely a second meaning for adults, especially since they hadn’t consumed their marriage. Titus cleared his throat.

“I told Marga that you have Kukulcan as a pet and she really wanted to meet him.”

“Aw.”

“Look, Titus, he likes me!” Marga beamed as Kukulcan crawled around her tiny body, trying to find the warmest spots. The usually intimidating looking snake behaved like a gentle cat with her. And Sphintus had such a soft look on his face… gone was his usual cocky and bored expression. The scene made Titus warm up inside, heart fluttering.

If they had a happy marriage, Sphintus would look like this at him too. A part of him craved this intimacy so badly it hurt.

“Are you hungry, Marga?”

“I’m starving!”

“You don’t even ask me?” Titus pretended to be offended.

“I know you’re always hungry,” Sphintus stuck out his tongue. Titus pouted; he knew he had some plus weight on his hips and thighs because he was an omega while vertically he stopped growing when he was seventeen.

“The cook has free today so I thought we could go out.”

“Or I could cook for you.”

“You can cook?” Titus stared.

“Sure,” Sphintus nodded. “But I haven’t done it for months so it would be a nice practice.”

“Very nice of you to make us your guinea pig.”

“Shut up,” Sphintus glared. “Come, watch and learn from the master.”

“Wow, did I touch a sore toe?”

“Aw, you’re like an old married couple!” Marga cooed.

Titus wanted to oppose this, but what could he say? They were indeed behaving that way expect it came from frustration. So he followed Sphintus and Marga to the kitchen while the alpha explained what would he making.

For Titus’ surprise, he had to admit eventually that Sphintus wasn’t a lost case in the kitchen; his food was so good that Titus ended up getting from it with a second plate. Sphintus took Kukulcan back from Marga when the two of them started to fight over the snake trying to get into the girl’s plate. And after the early dinner, Titus offered a warm bath for Marga which she took gladly, eyes going large at the sight of their tub which could easily fit Sphintus with his legs outstretched. When Titus was done with setting up the bath for Marga, he gave her privacy, meeting Sphintus outside.

“So?” he asked. Titus straightened his back to look more confident.

“We used to meet in the library for reading lessons. Today she wasn’t there in time so I went out to look for her. I found her crying outside because the director wouldn’t let her in anymore because of some stupid fee.”

“So you brought her home?”

“Not only this… according to the director she lives in a brothel and has mostly likely nobody. I… I couldn’t let her back there!”

“You can’t kidnap a child like this!”

“She told me that her mother vanished about a month ago. She was so happy to learn, I couldn’t abandon her!”

Sphintus sighed, and Titus braced himself for more arguments, or that he would straight out tell him to bring Marga back. But his husband just shook his head with a serious expression.

“Okay… I know some people, I can ask around if anybody has seen her mother. Meanwhile she can stay here, we’ve got plenty of space.”

“Thank you!” Titus beamed, running back to Marga to tell her the good news.

It seemed like his husband wasn’t a bad person after all.

In the evening when they got in the bed, Titus felt happy for the first time ever since he got to Narpolia. If he would have looked at Sphintus, he noticed that the alpha was very much affected by his pleased scent sweeping into the air, but he was too occupied with purring in delight as Marga’s head rested on his arm.

 

* * *

 

 

Weeks went and Marga stayed, making Titus happier than ever. Sphintus changed too; he started to spend more time at home, playing with Marga even if he couldn’t match the little girl’s energy. If he had time and the cook was out to work for the rest of the Carmen clan, Sphintus made food for them. Titus quickly grew fond of his dishes and didn’t even want back their cook. Sphintus started to talk to him more again, and for some reason, Titus didn’t find him that annoying anymore – he could be funny and smart. Of course, he didn’t tell him this, not wanting this to get into Sphintus’ head. Marga got her own room, but sometimes she stayed to sleep in their bed. Scenting her after a bath became a ritual; once or twice he saw Sphintus doing it too when they hugged. Some mornings, Titus woke up in Sphintus’ hug and his heart beat so fast as if it wanted to escape from his chest. Sphintus woke up to Titus struggling to get out of his strong hold and then excused himself that he didn’t try anything. Titus kind of wished he did. He could smell him on himself all day and his inner omega keened.

Titus wondered if this happiness would ever end. He used to feel so bad for himself, and now his life had such a great twist; spending time with Marga and Sphintus was truly a blessing. But sometimes when he was thinking too much, he feared Sphintus would find a relative of Marga or someone would come to get her.

Titus realized he couldn’t let go of her. His instincts accepted Marga as his child the first time he scented her.

Realizing this was a thrilling feeling, and Titus couldn’t fall asleep that night – not when his heart was so full of love. He wanted to share his thoughts with his husband, for the first time ever, all because of their shared fondness of Marga. He didn’t care that Sphintus said he would get home late that day, he couldn’t keep his feelings for himself anymore.

When he heard steps echo through the building, he rushed down the stairs, running into his husband in the hall. They almost stumbled to the ground, but Sphintus managed to save themselves from falling.

“Titus, why are you awake?”

“We have to talk,” Titus blurted out.

“Yeah, we should,” Sphintus nodded. “I have news about Marga.”

Titus’ breathing hitched. So it would happen now that he made up his mind? Suddenly, he felt nervous. Sphintus offered his hand, and after a bit of hesitation, Titus took it. Sphintus’ skin was calloused from working with medicine and he had a strong reassuring hold. His husband led him out in the garden so that they wouldn’t accidently wake up Marga with their talking. Sphintus stopped at the fountain and turned back to Titus, keeping their hands locked. Titus didn’t mind his touch.

“With the help of a friend, I found out what happened to Marga’s mother. She was caught up in a jealousy fight a few months ago… and got stabbed to death. Nobody knows where she was buried and they couldn’t tell me at the brothel who was Marga’s dad.”

“Oh my God…” Titus whispered.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know how to tell her this.”

“We can’t send her away!” Titus raised his voice, hands shaking. Sphintus squeezed his fingers.

“I feel the same way. This is why I want to ask her if she wants us to officially adopt her.”

Titus couldn’t believe his ears. “Do you mean this?”

“Yes. I know that our marriage is not… perfect and that you don’t like me but… I want us to work this out. To make you happy. And she makes both of us happy.” Sphintus raised a hand to Titus’ face, soothing a strand of hair behind his ear. His touch sent electric sparks though Titus’ body, turning his breathing shallower. “Titus? You’re crying.”

Titus blinked. Now he felt the wetness running down on his cheeks, and he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He didn’t realize that Sphintus felt this way the entire time… Titus made both of their time hard with his stubbornness.

“I’m very happy,” he sniffled. “I thought too you hated me.”

“You’re a spoiled brat, but I could never…”

This was the point when Titus lost all of his remained self-control; he grabbed Sphintus’ clothing, yanking him down to crush their lips together. Sphintus made a surprised, throaty sound then returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Titus to pull him closer into a crushing hug. Titus whimpered; it felt so good and right to have his warm body pressed to him. The alpha’s scent filled his lungs completely, sending happy shudders through his body. He opened his mouth, pushing his tongue greedily between Spintus’ lips but their teeth met, ruining the kiss completely. Sphintus groaned from pain, pulling away.

“Greedy.”

Titus pouted, his cheeks flaming. He hid his face in his husband’s shoulder. “Shut up. You were neglecting me.”

Sphintus pressed a kiss on his forehead.

“I figured you didn’t want my touch. You have quite an intimidating glare.”

“I do now,” Titus said. Feeling Sphintus squeezing his waist, he rose on the tip of his toes, soothing a hand on his face. “I’m done feeling miserable. You’re allowed to touch me.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Sphintus laughed lightly, leaning in. Their second kiss was less crushing, but it heated up Titus from inside as if ice was melting in him.

He wanted to make up for everything they missed.

Titus didn’t know how long they stood there at the silently splashing fountain, kissing. Sphintus insisted on going back in their bedroom once Titus started to shake from the chilly night, never stopping touching him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titus took Sphintus' last name so that he would be safer.  
> In the next chapter I'm planning on having smut. :3 ;)
> 
> Please comment!! You can also find me on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus’ heat approaching, the couple decides to take their relationship on next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than I was planning on thanks to school and winter (seriously, the cold and darkness take my energy, anybody else has this problem?), but here it is, and it’s longer than the other two chapters added together! :D Also I dropped out of a YoI bang (and I’m not happy about it, but what can I do if I’m not satisfied with how my fic is coming along) so I’m supposed to have more time for projects without a serious deadline… (at least until my internship starts, hahahaaa)

“Hey, Sphintus do you want to come with me to pick up Marga?” Titus asked, wrapping his arms around his husband’s shoulders. Sphintus was relaxing under an oil tree, snoring lightly. Titus just got back from fencing class, something Sphintus supported him doing while the alphas and betas found it strange for an omega being interested in it. By the time he refreshed himself and changed into his usual white pants and shirt, it was time to pick up their daughter.

“Sure,” Sphintus said, catching his lips in a kiss. He tasted like the herbs he smoked, and Titus could get drunk on his lips. The omega was slightly dizzy when they parted and blushed because from Sphintus’ smug expression it was clear he was aware of his effect on him. Sphintus stretched, and Titus tried not to stare at his exposed skin on the sides; Heliohaptian fashion was sinfully exposing, he could see all the muscles moving under the thin fabric. Sphintus’ earrings jingled as Kukulcan crawled in his neck. “Let’s go.”

They stepped to the street hand in hand. Titus put on a hat to protect himself from the sun while Sphintus didn’t seem to mind the hot weather. Aladdin’s home was half an hour away by foot, but with Sphintus on his side, the walk didn’t seem to be that long. As they arrived, they could hear several people laughing from the outside; Aladdin’s home was like some kind of station, always full of his or his parents’ guests. They ran into Aladdin’s overly energetic mother, Sheba, who told them that Marga and Aladdin decided to learn in the atrium right next to the fountain. She was right, they couldn’t miss their daughter’s red hair and the adults around her. Upon stepping closer, they saw that the woman in the group held a baby who slept soundly while Marga stared at them wide-eyed.

“Hi, we came to pick up Marga.”

“Titus!” Marga tore her gaze away, hearing his voice. “Look, Aladdin’s friends took their baby to visit!”

“Aw, she’s really cute,” Titus nodded to the strangers.

“Do you want to hold her?”

“Oh, no, I-I don’t know how,” Titus said slightly embarrassed. While he loved children, babies looked so fragile that he was afraid of breaking them.

“Are you sure? It comes all natural for us,” the woman winked.

“I want to hold her,” Sphintus said, stepping closer.

“Oh, okay,” she seemed to be surprised that an alpha was more interested in holding a baby than an omega. She made him sit down to the fountain before giving him the tiny bundle. “Support her head… yes like that! You’re a natural.”

“I’ve held babies before,” Sphintus explained. The baby didn’t seem to notice that she was passed to another person. Titus stared like in trance as his husband cradled the tiny baby in his arms, babbling her some non-sense in his native language. Her head fitted right into his palm.

Something warm awoken in Titus’ chest. Sphintus looked so perfect as he held the baby. As if he did that every day. Dazed, Titus sat next to him, glancing over his shoulder. His eyes followed as the alpha’s thumb gently caressed her brown hair.

“Aw,” Titus cooed, reaching out to press his index finger lightly to her hair. She was all soft and warm. “Where did you learn this?”

“I have a big family, someone always has a baby.”

“Titus, you should also practice,” Aladdin grinned.

“I don’t want to disturb her nap.”

“Don’t worry about that, she’s a good sleeper.”

“Okay…” Titus muttered, giving in. Sphintus turned and leaning close he passed the baby over with the less moving possible. He put Titus’ hand where they should be, and he let go of her only when he was sure that Titus got the hang of the position. Titus held the tiny being close to his chest and stared at her, awed. “Aw, she opened her eyes! Hey there.”

The baby stared at him uncertainly, grabbing and tugging his shirt. Upon not finding what she was looking for, her round face reddened and she started to scream as she squirmed in Titus’ arms to get free. Titus could barely keep her from falling so her mother came to took her back.

“Why do babies always cry from me?” he pouted. He was an omega, he was supposed to be good with babies, but all of them seemed to hate him.

“She’s hungry and upset that you can’t feed her,” the mother said while opening her clothing. “Is it alright if I feed her here or…?”

“Sure, it’s fine,” Aladdin waved, not even hiding that he was staring at the exposed skin. Titus wanted to kick the alpha’s ankle; he allowed too much for himself.

“Marga, are you ready to go?” Sphintus asked.

“Let me get my scrolls,” she jumped up. She gave a curious look how the baby was feeding then she gathered her stuff and grabbed Titus’ hand. “Thank you for the class, uncle Aladdin!”

“Any time, Marga. Same time next week?”

“I’ll be here!” she promised.

On their way back home, Marga told about all the things Aladdin taught him this time; how great minds were able to calculate the perimeter of the Earth from shadows, but Titus was distracted. He couldn’t stop thinking of how gentle his alpha held the baby. Titus imagined him with another baby in his arms, one that looked like the mix of both of them who he would grow in his own body. And they wouldn’t cry from him because they would find their scent and presence soothing…

“Titus, are you alright?” Marga tugged his hand.

Titus blinked, waking up from daydreaming. “Yes, why?”

“You’ve been staring at the same spot for minutes.”

“Sorry, I spaced out.”

“Maybe you have sunstroke,” Sphintus said, soothing a hand on his forehead; his skin felt cool. Titus sighed. They touched a lot, but Titus’ heartbeat still quickened.

“I’m fine. The heat took my energy.”

However, Titus didn’t resist when Sphintus put his arms around his waist to support him. This was better than telling his husband how he should knock him up because he got horny from seeing him being gentle.

 

* * *

 

 

By the night, Titus was still all worked up. There was desire burning up on his spine, starting from the bottom of his belly. Yes, at this point of their relationship, Titus wanted his husband all the time, especially since he treated him as if he was a porcelain doll but… this was deeper. His dear Sphintus was so caring, so great with Marga… and that baby he held earlier fitted in his arms perfectly. He held the tiny being with such gentleness that it made Titus want one too.

He wanted to have Sphintus’ baby.

His parental instincts were somewhat sated with Marga, but she was so independent for her age that in a few years she wouldn’t need anything more than guidance and a place to live. Having a sibling (or two) would surely make her happy too. Titus tried to ignore the feeling, but he couldn’t even after a cold bath. He was horny and the fact that Sphintus had yet to deflower him didn’t help his situation. Titus could barely hold himself back whenever Sphintus touched him. His husband was usually amused by his enthusiasm, laughing until Titus silenced him with a kiss. But today… today Titus would take over the lead and get the release he wanted.

When he stepped in their bedroom, Sphintus was reading at candlelight, Kukulcan curled up next to him. Before Titus could have overthink his plan, he rushed to him and straddled his lap. Kukulcan hissed as the scroll fell from Sphintus’ hands; Titus almost knelt on him.

“Hey!” Sphintus yelped. Titus nuzzled his neck where his scent was the strongest. “What’s gotten into you, hm?” he said then in a softer tone.

“Can’t I dote on my husband?” Titus murmured, pressing closer. He could feel the heat radiating from Sphintus’ body through the thin layers of clothing separating them.

“You can,” Sphintus said, wrapping his arms around Titus’ waist. “But usually you aren’t this cuddly.”

“Now I am,” Titus muttered, rubbing his cheeks to the alpha’s scent gland. He couldn’t get enough of his scent, wanting to be wrapped into it until he couldn’t smell himself. Sphintus squeezed his waist and slid a hand on his hips, pressing open mouthed kisses on his neck. Titus tilted his head back to expose more of his skin while he pushed his hips forward. He was already aroused, and they barely did anything.

“You smell like pre-heat,” Sphintus hummed, squeezing the flesh on his hips. “This explains.”

Titus rolled his hips and the hands slid lower to his butt. “And what will you do about my heat?” he purred.

“What do you want me to?”

“If you leave me alone again, I’ll divorce you,” Titus hissed, making Sphintus chuckle. “What’s so funny?”

Sphintus kissed up on his neck and jack until he got to the corner of his mouth. “You. So demanding.”

“I have to if I want to get what I want.”

“And what is that?”

At this point it was obvious that Sphintus was only teasing him. Titus couldn’t control his aroused scent and it clearly affected the alpha. As their eyes met, he saw how huge Sphintus’ pupils were. Titus didn’t stare for long as beautiful as Sphintus was, pressing their lips together. He nudged the alpha’s hands to get closer to his hole. He was getting wet quicker than usually, Sphintus was right about him being in pre-heat. He moaned as Sphintus grabbed his ass cheeks with more force, pulling them apart. Titus moaned into the kiss.

“Yes… like that…” He wiggled his butt and gasped, feeling a finger at his hole. It was a gentle press on the muscle that made him even more excited. Struggling a bit in Sphintus’ wrap, he discarded his robe. His freed cock was heavy with want between his thighs. Sphintus pulled him back close immediately, making their crotches press together. The alpha was getting hard too. When Titus first thought about sex, the size of an alpha’s cock sounded intimidating, but now he couldn’t wait for it to go in.

“You’re so beautiful…” Sphintus whispered, licking his neck. When he got to his scent gland, he sucked it, making Titus squirm and moan. “I should renew my mark when you’re in heat.”

“Please…” Titus groaned, pushing his ass back into the alpha’s hands. A finger brushed over his hole, teasingly, smearing slick around it. Titus blushed; this was the first time someone else touched him at such an intimate place. He felt exposed, naked and needy. Sphintus felt his body tensing because he let go of his butt, cupping Titus’ face between his warm and calloused hands.

“Tell me if you don’t like something.”

Titus turned his head to kiss into his palms. “Keep going. I’m just… sensitive.”

“Okay.”

The teasing finger returned, but the other hand of Sphintus went on his waist to draw soothing circles on his skin. When Titus eventually relaxed, a finger slid in. It didn’t feel much different from when he was doing it to himself, his body easily accepted it. Sphintus was careful, almost too gentle, making Titus even more impatient.

“More,” Titus demanded. He felt Sphintus’ silent laugh on his neck, and almost snapped at him, but then a second finger slid inside. There was more stretch now that mad Titus’ body tense. Sphintus caressed his waist until he got used to it.

“I have oil somewhere,” Sphintus offered.

“No,” Titus panted. He didn’t want his husband to go anywhere, he was afraid he would die if he stopped touching him. “I need…”

“Tell me,” Sphintus pressed his lips to his ear. “I’ll give you anything.”

“More friction,” Titus whimpered, raising his hips. His cock brushed to Sphintus’ clothes and he gasped. “Yes…”

The fingers slid deeper as Titus rolled his hips, kneeling up to have more space to move. His hands found their way into Sphintus’ hair, pulling his head to his belly. The alpha’s breath hitched, the fingers of his free hand digging into the flesh of his thigh to keep Titus there. More fingers penetrated him and Titus rolled his hips until they found the spot he needed days to find when he was in heat. He cried out, spilling over Sphintus’ scent gland. Sphintus held him back from falling, his face buried into his stomach; his breathing was also uneven, hasty. Titus’ thighs shook from exertion so he lowered himself into his mate’s lap while the alpha kissed up on his chest. As Titus wrapped his arms around his neck, he met the stickiness he made there. Strangely, he didn’t feel disgusted by it – rather proud. He wanted to rub his scent into Sphintus’ skin, to mark him, not caring that it wasn’t as a proper omega would behave. He had to show Sphintus was his.

Sphintus nibbled on his ear. “You’re really hot like this, but would you mind helping me?”

Titus rolled his hips, meeting the hard bulge under him. He grinned. “Oh, what should I do?”

Sphintus grabbed his hand and led it in his lap. Titus rubbed over his erection, the fabric was already damp from pre-come. Titus reached under the clothes, wrapping his fingers around the length. Sphintus moaned, bucking up his hips; Titus felt his heartbeat under his touch, his hasty breathing under his body; the alpha was so worked up that he needed only a few stroked to spill on Titus’ belly and hand. Titus purred in delight, pulling his mate’s head to his neck while the alpha came down from the high of the orgasm. Sphintus pressed his lips to his scent gland.

“I’m not complaining…” he whispered, voice hoarse. “But what got into you?”

“I want a baby,” Titus blurted out, pulling Sphintus’ hand on his stomach. His fingers curled into his skin, smearing the come. “I know we have Marga, but she will grow up so soon.” Titus pressed closer, rolling their naked crotches together. Sphintus moaned from overstimulation. “Don’t you want to get me pregnant?”

“Is this you or the heat talking?” Sphintus panted.

“Both.” Titus knocked their foreheads together. There was still desire burning in his alpha’s green eyes. “Will you give me a baby?”

“Yes.” Sphintus caught his mouth, pulling his lower lip between his teeth, making Titus whine. It was new that Sphintus bit, but the omega enjoyed the change that Sphintus would let lose his instincts. Sphintus pushed him backwards until Titus’ back hit the sheets, settling between his legs. Suddenly, Titus felt exposed; they had fooled around, but it was never this serious. Sphintus noticed his nervousness, caressing his face softly. “I’ll be gentle.”

Titus bit his lips, heartbeat quickening from excitement. He didn’t doubt Sphintus would take good care of him. This all was so different from how he imagined and feared it would happen before their marriage. Now both of them were willing and wanting.

“I know. You’re much more experienced than me.”

Sphintus leant on his elbows, keeping him pinned to the bed only with is hips. Titus felt his want building up again, more slick gushing out of his hole. The suppressants he took had washed out of his system so much quicker than he thought.

“Not really. I’ve been only with you.”

“What?” Titus blinked. “But you know people in the brothel!”

“That’s because of Aladdin!”

“That doesn’t make it any better,” Titus grumbled. He felt suddenly uncomfortable; his first meeting with Aladdin was truly unpleasant because that pervert groped him not even subtle to see if he had boobs. Titus might be an omega, but he wasn’t female! Like he wasn’t enough unconscious about his hips and thighs…

Titus didn’t know why the new information unsettled him this much. He didn’t have any say in what Sphintus did in his free time.

“I don’t say that Aladdin hadn’t tried to bring be in a brothel because he did, but I’m not interested in touching anybody but you.”

“So… are you a virgin too?”

“Does that bother you?”

“No,” Titus said after a bit of hesitation. He was sometimes frustrated, thinking that his husband satisfied his sexual needs somewhere else, but this explained his hesitance and patience. “I’m surprised.”

“Is this about what alphas from Reim are like?”

“Maybe,” he said, turning away.

“Ah, Titus,” he sighed. “We mate for a life in Heliohapt.”

Titus blushed, turning his head away in embarrassment. Sphintus leant to his neck, pressing a kiss on his bonding mark.

“I’ve told you. You can have questions.”

“I know.”

“Then?”

“I’m tired, can we talk about this some other time?” he muttered. It was embarrassing that he still wasn’t aware of a part of Sphintus’ culture, and he assumed things according because of his own country.

“Titus,” Sphintus cupped his jaw, and he let him turn his head. “We’re about to make a baby, when should be talk?” As Titus didn’t answer, Sphintus sat back on his heels to put distance between them. “Do you really want this or do you think it’s something I want you to do?”

“I do!”

“It’s not that I don’t want this, but maybe we should wait. Until you’re ready,” he rubbed the skin where Titus’ thighs and hips met. Titus felt the urge to close his legs.

“I’m ready,” he pouted. He didn’t lie, he truly felt so, but he was too tired to deal with his husband’s stubbornness. He swung a leg over Sphintus to turn on his side.

“Did I offend you?”

“Yes,” Titus said. He knew he was being overly hormonal right now, and Sphintus wanted to look out for him, but this felt like a rejection. He felt the matrass dipping as Sphintus laid behind him, tapping on his shoulder.

“I’ll make up for it when you’re in heat, hm?”

Titus hissed warningly. “You better.”

It occurred him only later that maybe Sphintus didn’t feel ready.

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were a blur for Titus; he nested and didn’t let the servants clean their room. Actually, he didn’t let anybody but Marga in who flopped into his half-made nest and helped him gather soft items and test how the construction worked. Titus let his husband in only on the final day of his pre-heat when his nest was finished. Marga was picked up earlier by the rest of the Carmens who promised to take her to Pompeji, a lovely town at the coast that lived from travellers. Titus had an endless list that Marga shouldn’t be too long on the sun because she got sunburned several times that year and that she was only allowed to go in the sea if an adult was there because she couldn’t swim. Then he scented her until Sphintus’ mother gently pried her out of his arms and told Titus to rest. When Sphintus saw them out, Titus could hear as she teased him while the alpha exclaimed embarrassed that of course he knew how to take care of Titus in the next few days. Titus chuckled fondly; a year ago he found his husband’s voice the most annoying thing, but now it was something calming and arousing, depending on the situation. Something he definitely missed when his husband was away all day for work.

But now, now Titus would have him all for himself.

He could hear in their room as the Carmen family was bickering in the atrium while he settled deep into his nest. He felt hot, almost feverish but so exposed without covering so he undressed and hid under the blanket. He buried his face into Sphintus’ pillow, but it barely held his scent because the alpha let Titus nest and sleep alone. Titus had been cranky and picky while in pre-heat, but he missed his mate. He was on the edge of falling in heat.

There was a knock on the door. “Titus?”

The omega immediately perked up, seeing his alpha at the door, not even looking in. Titus knew it was because he didn’t want to invade his privacy, but he couldn’t help but whine. All he wanted was to cuddle his alpha and be wrapped in his arms and scent, to be sure that he wouldn’t spend this heat alone.

“Titus? Are you alright?”

Titus whined more, letting his pre-heat scent out. He saw Sphintus’ nostrils move as he was hit by the pheromones, the way his Adam apple bobbed, clearly affected. Their eyes met and from the way Sphintus squeezed the doorway, it was clear he was close to marching in. His alpha was so mindful! Completely aware of how dangerous an omega could be when disturbed in nesting. Titus tilted his head, showing off the mark Sphintus gave him on their wedding night; an act of submission. Sphintus didn’t need more encouragement; this was a silent permission to enter Titus’ territory. As an answer, he also let out his scent. Titus gasped as the alpha musk hit his nose, it was all what he missed during these few days. Sphintus walked to him, stopping right at the border of the nest, but before he could have asked some useless question, Titus grabbed his arms and pulled him in, wrapping his limbs around him to scent him. Maybe he should have said something because Sphintus was clearly overwhelmed by the naked omega pressing to him.

“Hey, is it starting?”

“No,” Titus pulled away to look in Sphintus’ eyes. They seemed to be even greener in his feverish state. “Just missed you. Scent me?”

“Of course,” Sphintus said softly, his usual teasing tone completely gone. He dragged his wrists all over Titus’ back. The omega relaxed in his arms, sticking his nose into his neck to breath in deeply his mate’s scent. He turned oved to trap the alpha’s body with his own so that he could drown him in his own scent. Now that he ensured that he had a partner for his heat, he was getting sleepy; he would need all the rest before the heat haze would come. He felt the bulge of Sphintus’ cock under him; he wished they could start early, but he was way too tired from nesting. He barely noticed as Sphintus rubbed his shoulders, asking something; he fell asleep, using his husband’s chest as a pillow.

 

* * *

 

 

When he came to, it was already dark outside and he could smell only his own heat. His body was burning up, he was sweating heavily, and all he could think of was how empty he felt. And that he was alone.

Where was his alpha?

Titus whined and turned on his stomach, kicking away the blanket covering him. He wanted to push himself up on his fours, but he was trembling too much; he managed to push up only his hips. He whimpered into the pillow, gathering his strength to climb out of the cosy nest to find his alpha. Then the door opened, and Titus could smell the presence of his alpha.

“Sphintuuuus,” he whimpered again, trying to get on his feet.

“Oh dear…”

Titus heard something touching the floor then he lost his balance. He would have fallen out of the bed if Sphintus hadn’t caught him.

“Careful.”

“Where have you been?!” Titus snapped. His heart pounded so fast that it almost hurt. Sphintus soothed his hand on his shoulder, gently rubbing it. Titus pushed into his touch. It wasn’t enough.

“Sorry, you were sleeping so I thought I bring us water,” Sphintus whispered, caressing his back and soothing down his hand on his spine. “But looks like you woke up as soon as I left.”

Titus huffed, fidgeting under Sphintus’ touch until the grip tightened, pushing him into the matrass. “Of course I woke up. Will you fuck me already?!”

Sphintus snorted. “First drink okay?”

“I don’t want to drink,” Titus murmured, but he opened his mouth anyway when Sphintus nudged him to sit up. He didn’t notice how thirsty he was until he drunk. Sphintus held him tight by wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Happy?” Titus groaned impatiently.

“Yes. Well done.” Sphintus pressed a kiss on his shoulder and Titus felt like melting. His alpha was pleased with him! He tilted his head back, baring his neck, and Sphintus rubbed his cheeks there. The omega inside of him roared; his alpha was willing to wear his scent! His hands shook as he tried to pull Sphintus’ hand to his lap.

“Hey, hey, calm down, it’s fine,” Sphintus hushed him, kissing his cheeks. Titus groaned; nothing was fine until he didn’t have his mate in him!

“You have clothes on,” Titus hissed.

“Bossy,” Sphinus laughed, but he let go of Titus to get rid of his clothes. Titus pushed up his ass; the neediness of his heat made his shame go away, but later he would be ashamed of his behaviour. Not virgin-like at all. He heard Sphintus’ breath hitching behind him, and he grinned into the pillow. Those big hands grabbed his hips and pushed it down; then Sphintus laid on him. Titus gasped at the sudden skin contact and as the hardness of the alpha’s cock pressed to his ass. He wanted it inside so badly it hurt.

“Shh, it’s alright, I’m here,” Sphintus whispered into his skin, rubbing his wrists to Titus’ scent gland on his neck. Titus struggled, trying to make his mate to take him, but slowly the fog on his mind eased. “Better?”

Titus hummed, rolling back his hips in a weak attempt to urge the alpha to fuck him. Sphintus rolled with him, and as his cock slid between the omega’s ass cheeks, slick coated it. Titus felt wetter than ever, and at this point he was sure that all the teasing Sphintus did would put him into grave. Sphintus nibbled on his neck before he pulled away.

“Turn around.”

When Titus did so, Sphintus pushed a pillow under his hips and took his legs on his shoulders. Titus didn’t mind now that he was exposed; he stared at Sphintus hungrily, drinking in the sight of his sweat coated body. The heat was affecting him too, his cock was already rock hard, glistening form pre-come. Titus licked his lips; if he wasn’t this desperate to be filled, he would have asked for a taste.

“Beautiful.”

“Hurry up,” Titus whined, not caring about compliments. Sphintus leaned forward for a quick kiss, bending Titus in half for a minute, and the stretch made the omega gasp. The alpha ran his hands down to Titus’ crotch and a finger finally slipped inside. Titus didn’t prepare himself, but his body easily welcomed two fingers. There was a stretch at the third, but Sphintus helped him through it until he came. The orgasm relaxed him enough for the fourth finger; he was so limp that his mate could have done anything to him at this point. The fingers helped him to calm down even if he felt like something was missing.

“Titus,” the alpha tapped his lips with his index finger. Titus’ tongue darted out to lick his fingers. “Are you…”

“Yes! Please…”

The fingers vanished, making him feel empty again. He saw as Sphintus used his slick to coat his cock in wetness, and Titus felt that all the bedding was damp under him. Then Sphintus lined up and pushed in slowly, filling him completely. It was so different from fingers or toys, so living hot and hard, Titus could feel his heartbeat down there. His eyes rolled back as he moaned, throwing his head back on the pillows because seeing his husband was too much right now. With a final thrust, Sphintus was fully in and let go of Titus’ legs to lean close.

“Titus,” he caressed his cheeks. “Are you with me?”

“Yes,” Titus moaned, not sure if he was answering the question or simply enjoyed what he got. He wrapped his arms and legs around his husband’s shaking body. “Perfect.”

“I’ll move,” was all the warning he got before Sphintus pulled out and pushed back in. It was clumsy and unexperienced, but Titus didn’t notice or care; this satisfied him in the high of the heat. He tried to match the rhythm, his body squeezed the cock inside him on instinct, and this was all his mate needed to come. Titus groaned at the sudden thrust and gush of come that filled his belly while he got even fuller by the expanding knot. It was almost too much, making him come again, whimpering from overstimulation. Titus dug his fingers into his flesh in a way that would surely leave marks. He was at the verge of passing out from pleasure.

“Titus, Titus,” his alpha muttered into his neck some minutes later, sucking hickeys on the skin. “You’re scratching me.”

“Ah… sorry,” Titus forced his grip to loosen, hands slipping on Sphintus’ slim waist. For a while, only their heavy breathing filled the air. The orgasm buzzing in his veins, Titus started to purr. Sphintus’ weight was kind of crushing him, but if his death shall come like this, he welcomed it.

“This is the first time you’re purring for me,” Sphintus chuckled happily, rolling themselves on their sides. Titus spread out on top of him like a lazy cat.

“Continue like this and I’ll purr for you all the time.”

Sphintus grabbed his butt, squeezing it until Titus gasped at the knot shifting in him. Somehow, he was afraid that it would slip out even if it sat firmly in him. “Well I have ideas.”

“You really like my butt, don’t you?”

“Can you blame me? It fits perfectly in my hands.”

“Pervert,” Titus giggled, kissing his neck. Sphintus moved his hips, making Titus see stars from the sudden pleasure; his alpha took full advantage of his sensitiveness and the knot.

“Stop that,” he whimpered.

“Sorry, too fun to tease you,” Sphintus laughed silently, kissing into his hair. Titus bit his earlobe as a warning.

“Just wait until I get back my energy,” he murmured. “I will repay all the teasing.”

“I’m looking forward for it.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next few days were spent with exploring each other’s body, trying out various poses, cuddling and sleeping. Sphintus made sure Titus drank enough and eat some fruit even if he got glaring; he realized it was easier to get Titus eat if there was a knot inside him. But usually, Titus was too spent to argue; he was only a purring mess in Sphintus’ arms. He rarely moved unless it was fucking or seducing his alpha.

When the fog of the heat ended, Titus was sore everywhere; he felt muscles he didn’t even know existing. He turned on his stomach with tiny gasps of pain, getting the attention of his mate.

“Good morning, Titus,” Sphintus smiled. “Are you hungry?”

“Sleepy. Come here.” He reached out for the alpha. The matrass dipped under Sphintus as he sat next to him, rubbing his back. Titus snatched his hand and hugged it to his chest.

“How are you feeling?”

Titus hummed. “Sore. Good. Uhm… clean?”

“I bathed you when we were done, love.”

“Oh… sweet.” Titus crawled and moved until he could lay his head in Sphintus’ lap. He missed the feeling of skin, but he was too lazy to undress his husband. Sphintus buried his hand into his hair, trying to untangle Titus’ hair. Titus purred from the pampering.

“Your hair is getting long again.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ll keep it,” Titus murmured. The only reason he cut it was to annoy people around him. But all the reactions he got were compliments.

They stayed silent for a few minutes, simply enjoying each other’s closeness. Sphintus brushed his hair without pulling it, but the position Titus was in soon got uncomfortable.

“Lay down with me,” he said, picking on his husband’s clothes. “Naked.”

Titus was too tired to pout when the alpha laughed at him. He didn’t have a reason to complain anyway because he was soon wrapped into Sphintus’ arms. He dug his nose to the side where he marked the alpha’s neck; something an alpha from Reim surely wouldn’t have let him to do. But Sphintus asked for it; he told him that alphas’ scent glands were as well able to receive a bond mark. And that he would be proud to wear Titus’. By now it was mostly healed, but it was still sensitive just as the renewed bite on the omega’s neck.

“You know… you were all _we should wait Titus_ then you jumped on me without using protection,” he giggled.

Sphintus paled. “Ah I knew I forgot something… should I make a…”

“Don’t you dare,” Titus hissed, wrapping his legs around his torso. It felt like destiny that his usually collected alpha forgot about using protection. “I still want this. I hope your seed takes.”

Sphintus’ hand slid on his stomach, rubbing it. “I hope so too.”

Titus wondered if the obsession of Heliohaptians with bellies had something to do with fertility; during his heat it became Sphintus’ favourite place to touch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter should come sooner since I’m almost finished with it! ^^  
> Please comment!! <3 You can also find me on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titus gets an unexpected visitor and that makes him remember the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, sorry this took so long. I started my internship so I'm more busy because I'm either in school or at work. But I can tell you, that I'm finally happy about what I study!
> 
> Also I got into the MDZS fandom so maybe I'll write fics for that too. :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for your patience! <3

_My dear Father,_

 

_I have safely arrived to Narpolia. The weather is nice, but too dry for my liking. There is nothing green here. Narpolia is nothing interesting, only a small and cheap version of Remano. Are you sure it was the right decision to send me here in this dusty small town? I’m not sure about your choice of husband for me either. He is loud, immature and annoying._

_You said you wanted me to be happy, so please reconsider my marriage!_

 

_Your son,_

_Titus_

 

 

_Dear Father,_

 

_You have told me to take time and get know my husband, but he avoids me like plague ever since our wedding night. He doesn’t desire me and I don’t desire him. I have no ties to this place or to these people. Heliohaptian culture is so different and confusing than ours, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Also, the weather is terribly hot, and my skin has burned several times although I don’t spend much time on sun._

_I want to go home._

_It has been months, so I’m sure that whatever political issue worried you, is over now, and I can safely return to Remano._

 

_Your son,_

_Titus_

 

 

_Father!_

 

_I demand you breaking off this union. It wouldn’t bring any fruit only silent suffering._

_You have told me that my happiness is important for you, yet you refuse to acknowledge my feelings. If I can’t return to Remano on the next ship, don’t expect finding me in Narpolia if you ever visit._

_I will vanish in thin air just like_ she _did._

 

_Titus_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Titus woke up surprisingly well rested. It was a rare thing lately; usually his sick stomach would wake him up before the sun, and he could barely hold down anything before noon. It was really irritating that his stomach wanted only Sphintus’ cooking. His husband had enough work due to the refugees arriving from the near, perished Pompeji. 

Titus was horrified every time he remembered that they were there for a trip just a few weeks before the catastrophe. They were lucky that the eruption didn’t reach Narpolia… they got only heavy rain with ash that painted the streets and plants in grey, and it got into the houses too. Breathing was heavy, even with clothes in front of their mouth. Also, the weather got slightly colder with the thick volcanic clouds covering the sky all the time. This all made Sphintus overprotective over him and Marga to the point that Titus got irritated because he wasn’t sick just pregnant.

He smiled and soothed his hand on the small swell of his stomach. When he could eat and didn’t need to puke out his guts, he was utterly happy about his condition. He was finally growing a small mix of them, and he couldn’t wait to hold their baby. Even if this meant going through the pregnancy and giving birth. Sphintus and his family would take care of them and make sure nothing bad happens to them. 

Titus lazed until he couldn’t stay still anymore, his bladder demanding release. He wondered where his family was, but after he came back from the bathroom break, Marga was sitting on the bed, swinging her legs.

“Good morning, Titus,” she said cheerfully.

“Hi Marga,” he said, sitting next to her. “How are you?”

“Great! But I should be the one asking that.”

“I’m good. Just got up.”

“Wow, really? It’s almost noon! Sphintus was right that you need your sleep. I wanted to ask you if you would come with us to the market, but Sphintus said we should let you rest.”

Titus was grateful; he felt once for a while well rested. “Thank you. Where’s Sphintus?” 

“He said he wants to take care of something…” They heard ringing at the front door. “Oh, that must be him, I’ll get him while you dress!” Marga jumped on her feet and rushed down the stairs.

Titus stretched and took his pants in the hope that they would still fit him – even if they were already tight on his stomach last week. He gave a half-hearted attempt to pull it together when Marga got back, bouncing excitedly.

“Titus, there’s a pretty lady looking for you who looks exactly like you! She even has the same mole under her left eye and she knows your old name.”

Titus looked up, not believing his ears. “Excuse me?”

“Is it bad that I let her in?” Marga bit her lips.

“No-no… tell her I’ll be there in a minute just…” Titus shook off the too tight pants and grabbed another clothes. Heliohaptian clothes at least had the benefit that they couldn’t be too tight. Marga ran off while Titus brushed through his hair, hands shaking.

Could she really be her? It wasn’t impossible; they lost contact when she left, so he hadn’t seen her for years. Titus rushed down to the hall, stopping right in the door and staring at the long golden locks and clear blue eyes that were just like his. 

They said his sister was the spitting image of their mother who they never knew, so it was always her face when Titus imagined her. When she turned sixteen, she ran off with a soldier to a northern province, and her name became a curse in their birth house. She asked him to go with them, but Titus was too scared of change and losing stability.

“Scheherazade,” he whispered, voice thinning from emotions. “Are you really here?”

“Hi, Titus,” she smiled. “Long time no see.”

“How, when…?”

“That’s a pretty long story. Would you mind if…”

“Ah, I’m a terrible host,” Titus blabbed. “You’re surely hungry what would you like to eat?”

“A glass of water is fine.”

Titus brought water for all of them and a basket full of fruits as his stomach already growled from the lack of breakfast. He took an apple then met Marga’s questioning gaze; she could sense the tension between them. 

“Marga, this is my older sister Scheherazade. Scheherazade, Marga is my daughter.”

“I admit this wasn’t what I was expecting. Nice to meet you Marga.” 

“What did you expect?” Titus raised a brow. 

“Before I came here… I visited home to see you. Father told me that he married you off to Narpolia and showed me your letters before throwing me out.” 

“Oh, those letters…” Titus’ face warmed, thinking back. His letters from the early state of their marriage were full of disappointment, sadness and homesickness, and all the answer he got to them was that he should stay and get used to the situation. He would eventually get used to the place and his new family, he would grow to love his husband. He should fulfil his role as an omega and give birth to a strong heir. After a while, Titus stopped writing because he was tired of hearing all of this. And because he got to know Sphintus. He didn’t want to tell his father who wouldn’t even care for his mental wellbeing that the match was eventually successful. 

And he stopped longing for his hometown.

“Your letters had me worrying, Titus,” she said softly. “I wanted to ask you to come with me, but you look… _well_.”

“I’m happy now,” Titus said, reaching for Marga’s hand. “I was… unhappy and scared for a long time. But I love Marga and Sphintus. They’re my family now.”

Titus felt like his sister’s gaze could pierce through his skin; she had always been good at reading people. It had been years since they last saw each other, and such passionate speech wasn’t his thing back then. He was always the good child while Scheherazade rebelled. But they both changed; Scheherazade looked like a warrior now with her heavy armour and solid muscles even if she was still smaller than him. Titus heard rumours that she had lived for a while in a military centre of Reim in Savaria.

“I’m glad you’re happy now. I see you adjusted well to your new life,” Scheherazade smiled, and her words were sincere. “Your husband is from Heliohapt right? Does he treat you well?” 

“Yes, he’s a great person, a healer.”

“That’s good,” she said. Titus knew there was more to her words; but it was always like this with his sister, she was scarily smart. As if she knew everything even from half sentences. “You should eat, you’ve been staring at that food like a wolf.”

Titus let go of the breath he was holding and took a bite from the apple he was playing with. 

“Titus, can I go out to play with the cats?” Marga asked, tugging at his hand.

“Sure, dear,” Titus said. Marga could probably sense the awkwardness between them and wanted to give them space; she was a smart girl after all. When she was far enough, Scheherazade spoke again. 

“You don’t need to hide it. I can smell that you’re pregnant.” 

Titus swallowed wrong and started to cough. Scheherazade gently patted him between his shoulder blades. 

“I didn’t want to ask it in front of her but… was it your decision?”

“Of course, Sphintus would never force me to do anything I don’t want!” Titus exclaimed. “Sure, I didn’t like him when we married, neither of us wanted it, but everything has changed. After we adopted Marga, we still wanted to have more children.”

“I hope you know what are you doing, Titus.” 

“I have a whole family of healers. It won’t happen to me what… happened to _her_ ,” he said. The sweetness of the apple turned bitter on his tongue, making him feel nauseous. He told this himself every day, hoping it would be true. Sphintus and his family would take care of him and his baby. Nothing would harm them.

Scheherazade opened her mouth to make a remark, but a call cut through the area between them and the front door. 

“I’m home!” Sphintus shouted. Titus used his sudden arrival to escape from the conversation with his sister; he had to prepare his husband to meet her. 

Sphintus had several bags in his arms, but he dropped them on instant as he saw Titus rushing to him for a hug.

“I missed you,” Titus whined as he stood on the tip of his toes to wrap his arms around his shoulders. He pushed his nose into his neck to breath in his scent. Ever since he got pregnant, his senses sharpened, and his mate’s scent was the only thing that could make his nausea better. Sphintus pulled him close, one of his hands slipping on his butt to squeeze it. 

“I love when you’re wearing my clothes, but your butt is better in pants,” he said shamelessly.

“Sphintus, we’re not alone,” Titus giggled, but he didn’t make any attempt to push away his hand. He keened under the attention. “My pants don’t fit me anymore.”

Sphintus kissed into his hair. “I’ll take you shopping then.”

Titus hummed; shopping with Sphintus lasted long and he wasn’t always in the mood for it, but he would need more clothes. Sphintus rubbed his scent gland on his neck so that Titus would smell even more of him. Then they heard someone clearing her throat behind them; Scheherazade had apparently snuck after him. Titus pulled away from his mate. He saw that Sphintus’ mouth fell open, seeing his sister; he hoped the awe was only because they looked so similar.

“Dear, this is my older sister, Scheherazade.”

They grabbed each other’s lower arm as greeting, scent glands brushing. While Sphintus’ hold was gentle, Titus could tell Scheherazade had quite a grip – a habit she picked up from hanging out with soldiers during her journeys. She must have intimidated Sphintus because after a few polite words exchanged, he fled to the kitchen, muttering about starting lunch early.

“I imagined him differently,” she admitted.

“I think you scared him with your stare,” Titus chuckled. “Give him some time and he will warm up with you,” he smiled, well aware that after a few hours of knowing her, Sphintus would trust her enough to tell her all his life story.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Having sex with Sphintus was mind-blowing and it always ended up with Titus becoming a purring mess, laying on top of his alpha as they were knotted together. Sphintus would rub his back and massage his shoulders and butt until Titus was so relaxed that he practically melted on top of him. Earlier he was eaten out until his whole body shook from pleasure and couldn’t think of anything else than Sphintus fucking him until he couldn’t move or speak. 

“I’m going to miss this,” he muttered, drawing lazy circles on Sphintus’ shoulders. It was nice being able to kiss and see each other’s face even if it was more comfortable to knot from behind.

“Are you comfortable?” Sphintus asked, pulling on his thing. The movement tugged on the knot, making Titus whimper and he hit away his hand.

“I was until you moved me.”

Sphintus kissed into his hair. “Sorry,” but he didn’t sound like that. Titus hummed and hid his face in his neck. He nibbled on the skin to taste him; a tremble ran through Sphintus’ body. Titus smirked into his bond mark; he loved that he had this effect on his mate.

“Tease,” Sphintus murmured. Titus started to nibble on his earlobe, purring into his ear.

“And what will you do about it?”

The alpha’s hands got on his butt again, squeezing and pulling on the flesh. “I will fuck you till you don’t remember your name.”

As an answer, Titus squeezed his inner walls. Sphintus moaned, surprised at the action, and he thrusted up his hips as he came again. Titus keened, delighted by feeling even more full. He regretted starting their intimacy this late in their relationship because it was the most satisfying thing to be tied to his alpha while his seed had already taken roots in him. Titus nuzzled the mating bite he left on his husband. It was quite a surprise when Sphintus asked for it, but Titus gladly marked him as his.

“I’d love that,” he purred. “If you fucked me till I forget my name. Same as I was in heat.”

“We have to wait with that thought,” Sphintus said, voice hoarse. “I don’t want to hurt you or the baby.”

Titus rolled his eyes, fondly. Sphintus would never hurt him on purpose, he knew, but sometimes he was way too gentle. He could still handle a bit roughness, but there was no use to argue.

“I’m not a porcelain doll,” he pouted.

“Of course, dear, you’re a fierce little thing.”

“Don’t mock me,” Titus pinched Sphintus’ side. He got a bite in his ear as an answer.

“I would never!”

“Liar,” Titus muttered, tucking his face back into Sphintus’ neck. Bickering with his alpha was nice, but he didn’t have the smartest come backs when there was a knot in his hole. So Titus snuggled to him with his last remaining strength, using his shoulder as a pillow, pulling pulled Sphintus’ hand to his bump.

“Do you feel anything yet?”

“Not really, but your hand makes me feel safe.”

Sphintus nuzzled his hair. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to you, right?”

Titus blinked up on his mate. This talk wasn’t like him. Sure, he often got worried and he was overprotective especially since the ashy rain, but…

“Scheherazade told you,” he remarked.

“Why did you keep it in a secret from me?”

“It’s not the easiest thing to talk about. I never knew my mother because…” his voice cracked. Sphintus’ arms curled around him tighter. The mood had shifted from the post coitus glow to gloomy. Titus was tired, and he couldn’t stop his own worry and fears from slipping into his scent. Scheherazade’s visit stirred something in him, her worry made everything more real.

“You don’t need to continue. I know.”

Titus swallowed. He knew if he stopped now, he would never talk about it again, and… it might be relevant in the future.

“There was supposed to be only one of us. Scheherazade was older than me by half an hour. I… I made her bleed out. They couldn’t stop her from dying. I’m not even sure she got to hold us.”

“I’m sorry,” Sphintus whispered. Titus sniffled, trying to hold back his tears. Sphintus rubbed his back and pushed his face into his neck, kissing Titus’ golden hair which was now reaching past his shoulders again. His scent eased somewhat from his fears, but they couldn’t slip away that easily.

“I’m afraid of bleeding out,” he whispered with thin voice, barely to be heard. Sphintus squeezed his shoulder and let out more of his sent for comfort. Titus’ head felt dizzy.

“I won’t let it happen.”

“You can’t influence such a thing.”

“But we can take precautions,” Sphintus said, petting his hair. “Trust me.”

“If something happens to us…”

“It won’t.”

“… save the baby.”

Sphintus didn’t answer but sucked in the air sharply.

“Sphintus!”

“I’ll make sure we don’t have to pick,” he said then, but Titus could hear it in his undertone that he would pick his mate. But for now, he was too tired for this conversation, the alpha’s comforting scent wrapped around him like a warm blanket. His breathing became calmer and his purring started anew. He felt after a while and Sphintus’ knot went down; he tried to keep it in as long as he could, whining in protest when it slipped out, making him groan from the loss. Sphintus climbed out from under him and moved to clean themselves. Lazily, Titus let him do all the job; the wet clothes were a bit cold on his skin, waking him up from the half-asleep state. Sphintus pressed kisses on his legs then on his stomach, nuzzled his crotch until interest stirred in Titus anew. He grabbed his mate’s hair and kept his head there, sighing happily when his cock was swallowed by Sphintus’ skilled mouth.

His mouth made him forget his worries for now as he chased his third orgasm that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can get an imaginary chocolate if you tell me where is Savaria. :D   
> I got the idea for the letters in the beginning today when I was editing, originally they were only mentioned, but I think it's better this way.
> 
> I'm not sure when will the next chapter come, but I assure you that Titus and the baby will be fine! I already have some names chosen. :P 
> 
>  
> 
> Please comment!! <3 You can also find me on [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/). ;)


End file.
